


Teddy Bear, Chocolate or a Marshmallow

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Picfics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, maybe ooc?, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Which Shuichi was, after all. His boyfriend definitely was a teddy bear. Or maybe chocolate or a marshmallow.





	Teddy Bear, Chocolate or a Marshmallow

 

Shuichi looked cute when he was asleep, Kokichi decided.

After all, it was the only time he didn’t seem worried. Didn’t seem like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

And it also helped that Kokichi could cuddle his arm like a teddy bear.

Which Shuichi was, after all. His boyfriend definitely was a teddy bear. Or maybe chocolate or a marshmallow.

“Mm… Kokichi?” Shuichi muttered, blinking his eyes blearily. “G’morning…”

“Good morning,” Kokichi smiled, curling into Shuichi’s chest. “You’re warm in the mornings, you know.”

Shuichi offered a sleepy smile in response, playfully tousling Kokichi’s hair. “So are you… you know.”

Shuichi’s eyes closed, and soon his breaths deepened, telling Kokichi he’d fallen back asleep.

“Love you, Shuichi,” Kokichi whispered, burrowing deeper into the covers.

“Love you too, Kokichi,” Shuichi muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an awesome friend ^U^


End file.
